darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brother Jered/dialogue
Before 99 Prayer *''Select an option'' ** What can you do to help a bold adventurer like myself? ***'Player:' What can you do to help a bold adventurer like myself? ***'Brother Jered:' I can tell you about holy symbols or the Skillcape of Prayer. ****''Select an option'' ***** Tell me about holy symbols. ******'Player:' Tell me about holy symbols. ******'Brother Jered:' If you have a silver star, which is the holy symbol of Saradomin, then I can bless it. Then if you are wearing it, it will help you when you are praying. ***** Tell me about the Skillcape of Prayer. ******'Player:' Tell me about the Skillcape of Prayer. ******'Brother Jered:' The Skillcape of Prayer is the hardest of all skillcapes to get; it requires much devotion to acquire but also imbues the wearer with the ability to briefly fly! Is there something else I can do for you? *******''Select an option'' ******** Yes, what else can you do for a bold adventurer like me? *********''"What can you do to help a bold adventurer like myself?" and the following dialogue options repeat.'' ******** No, thank you. *********'Player:' No thank you. ** Praise be to Saradomin! ***'Player:' Praise be to Saradomin! ***'Brother Jered:' Yes! Praise he who brings life to this world. After 99 Prayer *''Select an option'' ** What can you do to help a bold adventurer like myself? ***'Player:' What can you do to help a bold adventurer like myself? ***'Brother Jered:' Well, seeing as you are so devout in praising the gods, I could sell you a Skillcape of Prayer. **** Select an option ***** Yes, please. So few people have Skillcapes of Prayer! ******'Player:' Yes, please. So few people have Skillcapes of Prayer! ******'Brother Jered:' One as pious as you has certainly earned the right to wear one, but the monastery requires a donation of 99,000 coins for the privilege. *******Choose an option ********I'm afraid I can't afford that. *********'Player:' No thanks, I can't afford one of those. *********'Brother Jered:' I am sorry to hear that. If you should find yourself in wealthier times come back and see me. ********I am always happy to contribute towards the monastery's upkeep. *********'Player:' I am always happy to contribute towards the monastery's upkeep. *********'Brother Jered:' Excellent! Wear that cape with pride my friend. ***** I've noticed there are a couple of versions of each skillcape. ******'Brother Jered:' Yes! We, the skill masters, have crafted new versions of all skillcapes! We felt like it was a time for a change. ******''If you use the old model:'' *******'Brother Jered:' It looks like you're currently using the old model for your Prayer skillcape. Would you like to change to the newer one? ******''If you use the new model:'' *******'Brother Jered:' You can still choose to wear the old model skillcape if you want. Would you like to change which model you are currently using? ******* Select an option ******** Yes, I would like to wear the new/old version of the skillcape. *********'Brother Jered:' Would you like to wear the old/newer model for just this cape, or for the Quest point cape and all of the skillcapes you own? ********* Select an option ********** I would just like to change the Prayer skillcape. ***********'Brother Jered:' No problem, you will now use the older/newer model for your Prayer skillcape. ********** I would like to change all my skillcapes. ***********'Brother Jered:' No problem, you will now use the older/newer model for all of your skillcapes! ********** I've changed my mind! ******** No, thank you. *********'Brother Jered:' Great! I'm glad you're still enjoying the old/new version! ********* If you use the old Prayer skillcape model: (No extra dialogue appears if you use the new model) ********* Brother Jered: If you want, I can make it so you use the old model for all of the skillcapes you own. **********Ok, I'd like to wear the old version for all my skillcapes. ***********'Brother Jered:' Great, you will now use the old model for all of your skillcapes! **********No, thanks. ***** No thanks, I can't afford one of those. ******'Player:' No thanks, I can't afford one of those. ******'Brother Jered:' I am sorry to hear that. If you should find yourself in wealthier times come back and see me. The rest of the dialogue is the same without 99 Prayer.